NOt So Bad
by koty m
Summary: Rodney Skinner is intrigued when the league gets a new member who is in trouble. He's supposed to help her right? Does falling in love with her count.....R and R Please!
1. Default Chapter

**A.N.** Ok..here is the first revised chapter. I hope it is a little easier to read and, as always, if you guys have any suggestions or whatnot don't be bashful...suggest away!

**Not So Bad**

**By KOTY M**

**PROLOGUE**

**1879, Baltani, France. **Anita Perry quietly climbed out of her small bedroom window, careful not to wake her mother and father. She hated being cooped up in their dingy, broken-down home. She needed air and space. Something only the night could give her. However, the streets of France were unsafe at night, especially for a nine year-old girl; but Anita didn't let that stop her.

The streets were very empty except for the drunkards who staggered from the taverns that were still open. Anita did her best to avoid the mean, nasty men and was thrilled when none tried to talk to her as she passed them. They were very unpleasant to be around and she wanted no such company.

Anita continued to walk cautiously down the dark streets relishing the cool breeze caressing her cheeks "Anita Marie Perry!" She froze in mid step. "If mama finds out you've been sneaking out again…..you should not do this. It is dangerous," the voice continued. Anita turned to see Franquois, her older brother staring at her with a rather stern look. She gave a heavy sigh.

"Franquois, you know I hate being cooped up. I promise I'll be careful. Please," she pleaded. He was never able to say no when she did this.

He gave a sigh "Well, if you promise." Anita smiled happily at him. "But I'm going with you." Her smile instantly turned to a frown and she began to protest, but he cut her off before she could say anything. "Now you know this doesn't go without a price. Right? I could get into trouble as well for letting you do this." He gave her a playful smirk. She gave the red headed boy an annoyed look tossing her own red curls behind her arrogantly, in an attempt to seem triumphant. She only managed a wide grin.

They walked silently for some time until Franquois finally spoke again. "Where is it you go exactly?" Anita glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't happy about where they were going. He looked around the small alley ways and darkened buildings griping her hand a little to tight as he did so. She smiled softly at him as she answered her brother. "No where….." Anita stopped what she was saying suddenly. Her round face losing all color. Franquois slightly frowned at his sister. "What is it, Anita," he began only to repeat her actions as distant noises coming from their right grew louder. Anita clutched to her brothers shirt with her tiny hands as he slowly moved toward the sound. He loosened her grip on his shirt "Anita stay here." She began to tell him no but he cut her off. "No! do as I say," he spoke forcefully. She nodded , her blue-grey eyes shined a bit.

Franquois neared the edge of the street where an alley way was. The sounds were apparently coming from there. _At least Anita is not near,_ he thought , his fear finding its way up his whole body. Franquois didn't have any time to get any closer or run away for that matter as a massive wolf like creature erupted from the shadows tearing at his throat with its powerful jaws, killing him instantly. The creature howled in satisfaction. The fresh blood from his kill coursed through his veins. The creature gave a growl low in its throat at the presence another person near. One more kill would be fine in deed.

Anita gave a sob as her beloved brother was killed right in front of her and she quickly ran to the nearest hiding place she could find. She tried to run faster as the beast growled and went after her. A scream escaped her lips as she was roughly knocked to the ground. She couldn't breath! Her right shoulder burned where the horrific creatures claws grazed her leaving five bleeding streaks. The beast reared back on its hind legs ready to attack again. "Nooo...,"Anita croaked. Her sight began to falter as the darkness took her and then blackness.

Anita slowly opened her eyes. Her mothers face hovered over her tears trailing down her cheeks. She tried to sit up but her small frame wouldn't listen to her demand. Her mother hushed her to lay still, gently stroking her hair. Then she remembered...Franquois... A loud sob escaped her throat. He would still be alive if only she had not snuck out. Franquois wouldn't have followed...he would still be alive.

The events of that night haunted Anita in the weeks that passed. She began to change, she had become the thing she hated most.. She had to stop this from happening to anyone else! Closing her eyes in sorrow she silently vowed to find and destroy the thing that did this to her and her brother.

**20yrs later…………**

**1900, LONDON. **

Nemo rounded the corner of the nautilus making his way to the dinning room. A neatly folded piece of manilla paper resided in his hand. There was trouble. The only two in the large room that he knew of were Tom and Mina. The others would be round shortly.

"Nemo." Mina nodded. Tom did the same.

"Well ello cap'n ," was all he needed to know that Skinner had arrived.

"We have a bit of a change in plans. Our journey home will have to be postponed for the time being," he announced.

"What are you talking about?," Tom asked giving Nemo a questioning look.

"Well I suspect we're gonna have to save the world again," Skinner piped in before Nemo could answer. All gave annoyed glances toward him. "Ol'right ! Ol'right, no need to huff and puff.".

"Mr. Skinner is correct." Nemo continued "but we will not be saving the world this time. It is a young lady that wishes for the leagues aid."

" Well I'm in on the account of the young lass. I always love a good damsel in distress." They all looked at Skinner with another scowl.

"I think it's safe to say I'm in too," Tom said.

"As am I. It's time I saw the cities again," Mina said pausing for a moment "where does miss…."

"Her name is Anita Perry. She currently lives in London as a archeologist according to the letter she sent." Nemo handed the letter to Mina as the doors to the dinning roon suddenly opened . She glanced toward them to see Henry walk in and she smiled at him. The others did as well giving him a nod.

"Is the league needed again?," he asked standing next to Skinner.

"Yes, apparently a woman from London is in need of our assistance." Nemo replied, giving him the short version. "I will explain more about the situation in due time but now we must pack. I hope you don't mind, but from what you've told us about your home Jekyll I believe it would be the wiser choice to facilitate our headquarters for the time being until we her again from the young lass." Henry gave a sigh in understanding and nodded in agreement. "Of course. How soon do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"I hope she's pretty with a name like that. Me being invisible might come in handy." He smirked "Anita? Is that French? I knew myself a French girl once….,"

"SKINNER!," everyone yelled in unison as they headed to their rooms to pack. Skinner ginned widely as he headed to his room as well.


	2. Beginning of TROUBLE

****

A.N. OMG!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed on my newest fic. I love you! I was especially surprised and pleased how quickly they came.

Korusuna- Hehe, thanks I was really worried about how to put Rodney's sense of humor on paper, lol, Henry on the other hand I'm not entirely sure what to do with him, but a Mina/Henry is coursing through my brain though. Does that sound ok?

Maikafuiniel- Omg! I totally agree. I love Skinner and I must say I am absolutely speechless. You really want to put "my" fic on your site? Anyway I would be very honored if you did and I don't mind if you do by the way, hehe and I am sooo glad you like the fic. I'll keep updating as often as I can.

Puella Lutea- Ok, you are my hero! That's the type of constructive criticism I want. I really appreciate it. About the accent , thanks I wasn't sure if I should use it or not…..so I eventually gave in and used it. It was something new to try for me. I'll remember that next time about already hearing the cockney accent when you read, this I agree. Oh and thanks for telling me how to spell Jekyll correctly (embarrassed look) once again I appreciate it. I want more of this k.

Silver windcat- lol, thanks mate. I'm really glad your enjoying the fic and I hope this one will go past a few chapters…..ohm it will, hehe.

Sparrow's maiden- OMG!!! I saw the movie not long ago myself and fell in love with Skinner, not to mention the actor who plays him, but I'll update as soon as I can on this fic, hehehe. Thanks.

Megan smith- (evil grin) I'm gonna leave Anita's reason for needing help a surprise, lol. Actually its not all that great, but you'll find out in this chap……promise. 

Suzuki Blade- Aww…..thanks, mate. I'm really glad you like my fic. Personally I didn't think this one would be quite a hit….but who knew. Any who as I said before updates will come as soon as possible…….by the way cool name (that goes for the rest of you as well).

All of you keep reviewing. Your great!!!

****

DISCLAIMER. You already know and I don't think it will ever change, lol.

****

~NOT SO BAD~

****

By KOTY M 

****

Ch.1 Beginning of TROUBLE!

Anita couldn't believe it, they were actually going to help her. She read the letter from Nemo again telling her all she need to hear. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen were being very generous indeed and she couldn't help but be grateful for that. This task was one she knew should be handled by her and only her, but she couldn't ignore the strong need for the leagues help.

Quickly gathering her leather bound journal and a medium sized travel bag, Anita began stuffing clothes and other assortments she thought would be needed into the brown bag.

She would not wait another minute to see the league.

Outside the rain poured down hard at an angle, slightly stinging Anita's eyes, but she paid no attention to it.

She was pleased to find out the league was not staying very far from where she lived.

The name of Henry Jekyll was to be the one providing their shelter and such while they were here since he was the only one who currently lived in London.

As Anita approached the manor where the league was to be she caught a glimpse of their automobile. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, gladdened that they were there and she was finally going to meet them. _Hopefully I can muster a good impression on them_, she though looking and straightening her attire.

Henry Jekyll lead the league members through his spacious home, showing them their rooms as he came upon them. 

They all seemed to be very pleased with the place for it was beautifully furnished with cherry stained tables and chairs. A soft burgundy couch and love seat complimented the cream colored walls that were lined top to bottom with books in his living room . The bedrooms themselves were quite large and uniquely designed with the same cream walls. The upholstery of the furniture was of light blue or beige with burgundy imprints.

Only being three bedrooms, Mina was quite pleased Henry got up the courage to ask her if she wouldn't mind sharing his room, as it were Tom had already put his belongings with Nemo. She was not about to share one with the mischievous Skinner.

Skinner walked down the halls of the manor getting a feel of the place before he got to comfy. "well, well looks like the bugger did well," he smirked as he said these words. 

He turned the corner making his way out of the halls and into the living room to see the other league members sitting very comfortably on the couch, Nemo had sat himself in the love seat.

"Well, we find anything interesting to talk about while I was gone?" A grin spread over Skinners face through the grease paint as he joked. The league members smiled as they looked up to acknowledge him.

"Mr. Skinner, this is no time for merriment. We must discuss this situation we have found ourselves in," Nemo said after a moment.

Skinner was about to interject when a knock came at the door. "Who could that be at this hour," Mina asked raising a delicate eyebrow at Nemo.

"I'll go check for this is my house," Henry stated getting up from the couch.

"I think I'll join you in solving that little mystery," Skinner said getting up as well.

The men slowly walked to the door giving each other a glance as they came up to it. Nodding to one another Skinner grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it.

Shocked expressions plastered themselves on the two men's faces as Anita Perry stood drenched head to toe in the doorway of the manor with bag in gloved hands.

"Would I be in the company of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," she asked with a rather weary voice.

"Why yes you would, love. But why would a pretty little thing like you be needing The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," Skinner asked. "Does the enchantress before me have a name?,"

"Skinner!," Henry gave an apologetic look to the woman for Skinners behavior and allowed her to step inside. Surprisingly enough she smiled at him and gave a small laugh.

"You must be Rodney Skinner." She shook the invisible mans hand. He was thrown off guard at the mention of his name, but figured he would let it be…for now. "And yes I do have a name, Anita Perry.," She glanced towards Henry who stared at her suspiciously. "Mr. Henry Jekyll right?,"

"Uh, Ye yes that's right," Henry stuttered taking her hand. He was thankful Hyde wasn't present at the moment. _But I am Henry. Why not let me out. Lets what fun we can have with her. Lets see how fast she can run._ Hydes voice boomed through his head. Henry ignored him as best he could fixing his gaze on the woman before him. _She's pretty. I know you think so. Pathetic worm she would never glance at you the way you want her to, she wants me NOW LET ME OUT! _Henry shuttered at Hydes monstrous voice and began to figit with his pocket watch.

Anita gave a curious glance toward the tall, Mousy doctor as she heard Hydes voice, but let it go thinking it was her imagination. 

Anita glanced behind Henry as she saw Mina, Nemo, and Tom coming. Most likely curious to see who was visiting them at such a late hour.

"Ah! Miss. Perry. You have finally made it, although I thought we were coming to you.," Nemo smiled, slightly bowing.

"Please call me Anita, captain," she corrected him with her own warm smile. "and I am sorry to bother you. I did not mean to contradict our agreement but I had to come as soon as possible. May I ask who your other companions are?," She nodded in Tom and Mina's direction.

"Agent Tom Sawer, but you can just call me Tom," Tom answered "and…"

"Mina Harker." She interrupted extending her hand to shake Anita's, who gladly excepted the woman's gesture of greeting.

"So you're the lass that's in all that trouble. I figured you would be all innocent and scotch free.," Skinner gave her wicked half smile. She gave him scowled despite the fact he was flirting with her. He was quite the charmer from what she could tell.

"I am far from it Mr. Skinner," she held a serious expression which made Skinner stop for the moment. "Now that we have introductions out of the way I believe it would be best to get straight to the point. Shall we sit down," with that she walked over to the living room closely followed by the League, who were glowering at the invisible man who gave the a look as if to say 'what else do you expect'. They rolled their eyes at him as they continued to walk to the living room.. 

She marveled at the books lining the walls for there must have been hundreds. Literately! She promised herself that after the little meeting she would have a glance at them.

Choosing the love seat, Anita sat down with a sigh mentally preparing herself. Tom, Mina, and Henry sat in the couch opposite of her as Nemo and Skinner stood on either side of it.

"What are we dealing with first of all," Tom asked in a rather menacing tone.

"Lycans, or you probably know them as werewolves.," Anita stated flatly. "and they are not to be misjudged for they are very sophisticated and very powerful," she warned

"Werewolves. Like the ones in fairy tales and stuff. I thought they didn't exist," Tom spoke as if he didn't believe her.

"Well mate, up until a year ago you didn't believe in vampires, invisible men, or hell even Henry's alter ego." Skinner said teasingly as he raised an eyebrow at him. Tom, who was embarrassed, looked to the floor.

"And I assure you anything is possible,: Mina added.

Anita nodded at this and turned her attention to Henry. "So that was Hyde I heard earlier. Your so called alter ego.," Everyone gave her questioning looks except for Mina.

"Uh…..I, I suppose so," Henry looked frightened at this, but visibly relaxed when Anita gave him a small knowing smile. She had a monster inside her as well. 

"So you can hear old Hyde can you. Can you hear what my alter ego is saying," Skinner replied winking at her. Mina gave a glare before rolling her eyes.

"No I can not," Anita laughed "and from what I've heard about you I'm not entirely sure I want to.," She gave him a playful grin causing him to return one of his own.

"Does this mean you have unique powers of your own," Henry asked

Anita gave a sad smile "If you want to call it that. Yes," her face darkened for a moment and her eyes turned icy blue appearing to almost glow. Everyone gave a small gasp at this. It's more of a curse than anything," she continued after a moment.

"So your one of these creature as well." Nemo said, It wasn't a question.

Anita's head lowered and she looked at her gloved hands. "We must stop them." she said quietly. "they have destroyed my life and will destroy more if we don't do something," she continued with more force edging her voice.

She and the league looked at each other and Knew they had a new member.

****

A.N. whew! (whips forehead) That was quite a lot of typing. Oh well it was worth it. Sorry if you wanted a little more to happen in this chap, it ended quite different from what I planned myself. If the ending was cheesy……sorry, lol I will do better with the next chap, but I thought it would be a good Idea to leave things open for thought if you know what I mean.

Well hope you all enjoyed the official first chap….um…keep up the reviewing….cheers, mates.


	3. new member and skinner is a nightmare

****

A.N. I am sooo gonna cry if you keep sending me these sweet reviews. Thanks you guys. I'm going to try to make this into a series……doubt that will happen but you never know. Also I might make a fic about Creedy from Reign of Fire (Gerard Butler is a sexy man) lol but you'll just have to wait and see…..won't you (raises an eyebrow ) wow bet you can't tell where I got that from, hehehe. Oh maikafuiniel, here is another Ch for you site….I still can't believe your putting it on your site. That is like so cool, thanks mate.

Well on with the show and once again thanks to my reviewers (big hug and kiss)^ ^

****

DISCLAIMER. wails "WILL I EVER OWN SKINNER……nooo" Begins to cry

****

Not So Bad 

****

By KOTY M

****

CH. 2 New League member and Skinner is a dang nightmare

The league felt sorrow for the woman who sat in front of them telling them her story of how she became a lycan .

She had truly been through a lot since that dreadful night.

"What kind of precautions are we going to need to take," Tom asked "these lycans seem pretty dangerous.,"

"Yes…..they are. As I said before they are quite powerful and aggressive. The moon holds no sway over their transformations and they can in fact change voluntary unless certain sounds say howling, that would cue transformation as well.,"

"I trust you have not taken to voluntary changing," Nemo asked clearly disturbed by that fact.

"That might be a problem, in deed," Skinner replied.

Anita glanced up to see the league waiting for her answer. She didn't blame them for being worried and not completely trusting her. They would be at a disadvantage if she did decide to release the beast within.

"No and I don't intend on starting any time soon. Only when the full moon rises will I change," she turned to Henry "I hope you have a secure place for when that time comes?,"

"Yes, of course. The cellar," he answered "would that be alright?,"

"Yes. Besides I don't think I'll care much when I become that beast," She spat the last word out like it was poison.

Henry nodded "Alright, now that that's taken care of we should all get some rest," he inquired "we'll need it,"

"I agree. We will continue this and talk of the proper actions we must take tomorrow," Nemo addressed to everyone. He gave a small bow to the group, who returned in kind, before walking to his room.

"Well, I might as well turn in myself," Henry said giving his good nights before walking to his own room. "The door will be open Mina when your ready for bed," He called over his shoulder and he was glad he was not facing her or the league for the would see him blushing. Hyde bitterly laughed at him but he ignored it. He was getting good at that. Thank god!

"Well I'm gonna hit the sack too," Tom chimed in.

"As am I," Mina said secretly smiling to herself. "Good night.,"

"Leaving so soon before the party, eh.," Mina and Tom glared at Skinner, who only smiled and waggled his eyebrows at Anita. He obviously had something up his sleeve. "Alright then, Been needing my beauty sleep anyway. Night, Night my freaky darlings.," He slowly walked passed the trio, winked at Anita, and headed towards his room.

"Alright then, good night," Anita began with a laugh. Suddenly she realized she didn't know where she was supposed to sleep. "May I ask as to where I might put my belongings and find a place to sleep as well?," she asked Tom and Mina as they headed to their rooms.

Tom and Mina stopped in their tracks at the sudden question. They had been completely oblivious to the fact that she, Anita, would be staying with them.

"Well…uh. I don't…," Tom began to frown. Mina saw this and instantly Knew why.

Anita watched the silent conversation between the two league members. They didn't look happy. "What? What is it….if there is no place then I can just…," she didn't get to finish as Mina cut her off.

"Oh don't be rash now dear. You can stay it's just," she glanced at Tom who was a bit pale. "well Henry only has three rooms..,"

"Mina it's alright. If I have to share a room with Skinner….I'm sure I'll manage," Anita finally spoke. 

Tom and Mina stared at Anita wide eyed.

"Are you sure, I mean cause I can share with Skinner if you would prefer that instead," Tom began, but stopped when Mina elbowed him.

"She's a grown woman, Mr. Sawyer. She can decide for herself," Mina said smiling at Anita, who smiled gratefully back, as she said this.

Anita was a bit confused by the two league members behavior, but let it go. "Well it was nice meeting you all and I appreciate you letting me stay….I know you weren't expecting me and all."

Mina Nodded.

"No problem at all, mam," Tom smiled at her.

"Well, Good night," Anita said walking off towards Skinner's room.

Tom gave Mina a disbelieving look. "What are you doing," he raised his voice once Anita was out of ear shot.

"Shhhh, Tom. I think its for the best," Mina gave a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean……wait, what are you planning," Tom gave Mina a stern look.

"She might be just what our invisible friend needs," Mina replied with a sly smile as she walked away to her own room…..well, her and Henry's room.

Shaking his head, Tom only grinned at the vampiress as he followed her down the hall.

He decided that Mina was right, for despite Skinner's non stop joking and usual skinner behavior, the league could tell he was effected by Alan's death too, and with Anita surely to join the league, he might open up to her. Actually be serious for once in his life.

Tom laughed out loud at the thought, causing Mina, who was just a few feet ahead of him, to turn and give him an odd look.

Anita stood at Skinner's door. Not a sound was coming from the other side, _he must already be asleep_, she thought and she felt a pang of guilt. She really hoped she wouldn't wake him.

Quietly opening the door she peeked from out behind it to see…..nothing? Anita furrowed her brows for a moment then wanted to give herself a swift kick. She had forgotten he was invisible for the slightest second. "Mr. Skinner? Are you asleep," Anita asked quietly. No one answered. She knew someone was in the room she could smell them.

"Mr. Skinner… I like that, it makes me sound sophisticated," Skinner replied causing Anita to jump. Skinner let out a little laugh "sorry love, didn't mean to give you a fright.," He continued to laugh again.

"I will let it slip…this time," Anita said sternly, but with a bit of humor. "but I will not be responsible for my actions next time this happens.," She stared Skinner straight in the face.

"What would you do to me," Skinner asked in a playful tone, closing the distance between the two of them. "You can see me can't you?.,"

"You're a bit to close for comfort Mr. Skinner," Anita replied walking passed him, avoiding his question.

Skinner only smiled at her back. She was testy and demanding…his smile grew bigger.

Anita smiled to herself. She really was beginning to like this Skinner. Probably more than she should. She sighed sadly, she wasn't going to allow herself to get close to someone and only hurt them in return. She couldn't get attached to these people, especially the ones she was to be romantically involved with. She couldn't do that to them.

Anita finally let her thoughts subside as she was very tired, and went into the small bathroom to change. She glanced at the trinkets on the wall and the soft color of them, _This is a beautiful house,_ she thought as she put her bodice on. The door squeaked suddenly and Anita glanced over her shoulder. "_Skinner_" Anita gave an evil smile as she pushed open the door with force effectively hitting the target in the face and knocking him back a bit.

__

"owww, I believe that was intentional," Skinner rubbed his face, then smiled "bit I must say I deserved that.," Anita nodded with a scowl on her face. "Well what can I say love," he gave her a 'what else do you expect' look before childishly jumping on the bed and snuggling under the covers. He suggestively patted the empty spot on the bed next to him.

Anita rolled her eyes before walking over to the bed and snuggling under the covers herself. She put some distance between her and skinner of course and tried to fall asleep.

Soon both Anita and Skinner had fallen asleep, but what they didn't know was that they were a little closer to one another than was intended, both snuggled up against one another.….…and they didn't care.

****

A.N. Well what do you guys think….R and R to tell me, lol…duh you already know that. I really hope you like this chap I had sooo much fun writing it.

Til next Ch. LOVE YOU, MATIES!!!


	4. The adventure begins

****

A.N. Hehehe sorry its taken so long for me to update on this fic. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chap, hopefully you'll enjoy this one. I need some ideas for my next chaps k sooo lots of help would be appreciated.

Ok question here, am I going to fast ...like with their relationship and stuff or.oh heck jus read, I'll stop rambling.

BTW, Steffi, OMG!! Thank you so much mate. I like got your review and I was like OMG!!!!! IF it weren't for people like you I wouldn't probably finish this bloody fic, hehe...big hug , and yes that was a boo bo I forgot I had left it on (embarrassed face) thanks for pointing that out and thanks for warning me of those stupid wankers who think this is a mary sue (its not supposed to be) =D.

K, mates on with the show!

Disclaimer. I swear I will never own them.but can you blame for wanting to especially Skinner ~~(evil grin)

****

Not So Bad

By KOTY M

Ch. 3- The Adventure Begins

Anita yawned and stretched as she awoke.

The night had been long, but not terrible. As a matter of fact, she slept rather well, despite the fact she was a little uncomfortable sharing the bed with Skinner. She would have to get used to it.

She rolled over to the other side of the bed, for she was still sleepy and wasn't quite ready to get up yet. An object blocked her way and her eyes grew wide _'Skinner must still be asleep.'_

"Skinner.," Anita frowned when there was no answer. _'He's asleep, alright.'_

She began to feel around for his shoulders and finally found them, giving them a hard, but gentle shake.

"Hmmmm," was all she got in return. Her frown deepened and she scowled at his back, well..what she thought was his back.

"Mr. Skinner! You must wake.," Anita shook him again, sitting up straight this time.

Skinner started swatting at her hands before rolling over to avoid the person trying to wake him, his head laying on her lap as his arms wrapped around her legs as if he were cuddling a pillow.

Startled, Anita instantly tried to get his arms from around her legs and get him on his side of the bed. It didn't do any good, his grip just tightened.

Anita made a sound of protest as she kept struggling with Skinner's death grip, which was exactly what it was. He obviously had well toned muscles.

"Mr. Skinner...," she began, but was interrupted by foot steps getting closer to the door. 

Mina poked her head in the door to check up on Anita and Skinner. 

"Morning," she said, but frowned at the expression on Anita's face. "Did we sleep well?,"

Anita nodded with a quick, small smile.

"And Skinner, I know, slept well," sarcasm was in her voice.

"Apparently for he still sleeps and he won't let go of my legs," Anita said with a bit of annoyance as she glanced at Mina. 

Mina raised an eyebrow in question but just rolled her eyes. This was Skinner after all..

She walked over to the bed and began feeling around for Skinner's head. When she found it, she gave him a hard smack that would leave a horrible mark. Anita flinched a bit at the sound it made before smiling at Mina.

Skinner woke with a start blinking a few times and removed his arms from Anita's legs to rub his face. "What was that for. I don't snore that bad.," Both women laughed at that. 

Anita got off the bed and grabbed her brown bag. She still laughed as she walked to the bathroom.

"That's all you have to do," Mina gave a big smile and wink at Anita before walking out of the room. Skinner glared at her.

Skinner shook his head as he got out of bed and began to dress himself. He glanced at the door to the dressing room and smiled to himself, _Was I holding her legs when I woke up?_ He smiled broadly as he remembered.

The league waited patiently for Anita and Skinner to join them, for they had much to discuss. 

Anita was the first to come down the hall into the living room and she wasted not time getting straight to the point, Skinner came down steps after her. He smiled at everyone in greeting, they returned the gesture in kind.

"We will be heading toward Dundee, Scotland, the last place I tracked the beast and I suggest you pack for cold and wet weather.,"

"Miss. Anita, before we are to go after this creature we must know more about him, or I'm afraid we risk the safety of the league and yourself," Nemo implied putting down the cup of tea he had been drinking.

The league nodded in unison with Nemo's request. 

"Very well. What do you want to know? Is there anything in particular?," Anita glanced around the room at the faces staring back at her.

"despite what we have heard in books and fairy tales, we don't know anything about these creatures. How to kill them. What things to look for as far as telling weather one is a lycan or not. We need to know all of your knowledge on this matter.," Nemo stared Anita straight in the face. "We must know everything in order to help you. We would be of little use if we were to fight blind and uninformed.," 

Anita gave a sigh. 

"Lycan's are severely allergic to silver, if you don't rid it from their body in time they would certainly die, and basically you use any oxygen depriving method of killing you would receive a good kill and any damage done to the heart or cranium would do the trick. As far as telling weather someone is a lycan or not, its all in their attitude and the way they act. Signs of aggression and sudden out bursts of violence is a lead. They might seem unstable. Paranoid. Now don't trust these traits all the time for we are able to control the effects the virus has on us.,"

"Virus?," Mina raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes. Lycanthropy is spread through the blood stream much like vampirism, and with that the virus transmits various waves from the brain such as the part of the brain that controls memory and so forth, causing agonizing headaches and it only happens after you have been bitten. 

"so you would get the beasts memories?," Skinner asked confused.

"Yes. They would come in flashbacks or hallucinations, and they would be very realistic as if you were there. Quite frightening," Anita said the last part quietly.

"How is that possible," Henry asked in astonishment.

"Can it be controlled or stopped in time.so you don't become a lycan," Tom asked seemingly afraid of becoming on of these so called lycan's.

"I'm not sure, I always thought of it as like when an elder vampire is able to connect with his victim by using his power to control them and keep an eye on their where a bouts, except with lycan's they use their memories so the victim feels a bond between themselves and their maker. Almost like a brotherhood or strong relationship.,"

"Hmmmmm," Nemo sighed thoughtfully for a moment. "what about Mr. Sawyer's question?,"

Anita looked down at her shoes before shaking her head no.

"There is no cure that I know of. You can't change back after you become one of them, there is enzym that can prevent the change for a few hours, but that's it.,"

"Hmmmmm. I see," Nemo said again thoughtfully

"Well your quite and interesting girl now aren't you," Skinner grinned at Anita. 

Anita gave a playful laugh at Skinner's comment forgetting about the league for that split second.

The league watched in curiosity at the unusual chemistry between Anita and Skinner , well all except Mina and Tom who smiled to themselves for their plan was working as hoped. 

"That's pretty much all you need to know," Anita began, then she looked toward Mina with a serious expression. "ummmm Mina am I to understand you're a scientist or well a chemist of potions and such?,"

Mina nodded, confusion clearly written on her face at Anita's strange question.

Anita gave a sigh before continuing. "I was wondering if you could help me in finding the answer to creating a cure? I mean I know your already working on an antidote for turning Mr. Skinner visible again I just thought you might like the challenge and we would need your assistance Mr. Jekyl," she said that last part facing Henry.

Mina and Henry looked at Anita shocked. She wanted them to help her find a cure. Mina glanced at the other league members who were anxiously awaiting their answer. Mina looked Anita straight in the face and saw how young and vulnerable she looked with her pleading eyes. Of course she would help and she could tell Henry was thinking the same thing.

Anita grew nervous and began to think that Mina and Henry would decline, but then Mina looked over at Henry and they began to smile.

"I would like that very much," Mina said and her smile grew bigger at the sigh of relief that came from Anita.

Suddenly Anita ran up and hugged both Mina and Henry tightly. Henry almost fell over with the sudden lung forward that was Anita's hug.

The league all smiled at the scene. 

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we must be on our way now," Nemo reminded them. He was still smiling slightly as he motioned with his hand toward the door.

Anita let go of Mina and Henry whispering a thank you "You have no idea what this means to me," she began but stopped at Mina shaking her head.

"We can get started when we get to Scotland," Mina replied smiling. She glanced at Henry, who was smiling as well.

Anita didn't know what to say. She nodded at Mina and faced the league shock still apparent, but headed out the door.

The league members followed close behind and headed out the door as well.

* * * *

****

Dundee, Scotland

Anita walked aboard the Nautilus gasping every second it seemed at it's size and beauty. The carvings obviously of Hindi design complements of Nemo, and the light and dark blue carpeting and outlining made the huge ship seem peaceful. Anita felt it was a shame she would only be on the marvelous ship a few hours.

She turned to the league members who were smirking at her in amusement. _I must look like a child,_ Anita thought, laughing a bit.

The league drove down a little dirt road for the had finally made it to Dundee after being on the Nautilus for hours, not that they were complaining.

"what's that," Anita asked pointing to the Nemobile. She had saw it when she first arrived at Henry's home, but was to preoccupied with the company of the league to even ask about it. Anita actually felt silly for not doing so.

"Why this is the trusty Nemobile, love," Skinner replied grinning as he opened the door. He took Anita's hand and allowed her to step in. She a grateful smile towards him as he got in the automobile as well.

The rest of the league situated themselves in and soon were off.

Red stands of hair came out of Anita's thick braid and tickled her face as they brushed against her, Mina, who was sitting in the back with her, Henry, and Skinner, also had a hard time keeping her auburn strands in place. She marveled at this contraption going rather fast, that was an automobile as Nemo called it, she had never seen anything like it or like the Nautilus for that matter. Where could Nemo have gotten these large machines? Did he make them? So many questions were running through Anita's mind she thought it would burst, she really would need to ask about these inventions.

"Turn here," Anita informed Nemo, who nodded.

"Very well. You've been quiet Miss Anita is something on your mind," Nemo glanced back at Anita as he asked this. They began to slow down pulling, in to the town.

Anita didn't seem to hear him and Nemo began to glance back once more when she answered "Yes...home," she whispered noticing what you would call her second home come into view.

****

DISCLAIMER. Ok YAY!!!! Another chap done *claps hands* Seriously beat me up next time I take so long k, lol.

Bye byes and I love you reviewers so keep reviewing *winks*.


	5. the pub

Not So Bad Ch. 5 The Pub

The sounds of the people washed over the League in a rhythmic hum as they entered the small pub they were to stay in for the night. A small homey glow light the place, giving off a welcoming and friendly feel about the place.

"This is it," Anita announced with a smile. She looked around the room at all the people until her eyes fell upon the bar. A rather tall burly man with dark hair and eyes sat behind the counter and was cleaning the top with a small white towel. He looked up to see who had walked in and a broad grin spread across his face once he spotted Anita.

"Well if it isn't my little elfy," He put his hands on his hips. "Now are you gonna come over here and give me a hug or no?" The burly man laughed as Anita ran over to him almost jumping on him, hugging him. The League followed and stood behind the bar watching the two. They could see Anita was crying now.

"Now, now girl don't be like that. No crying in this pub you hear," The man said stroking her hair like a father would. Anita finally let go and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I wasn't sure you would still be here and I just. Its been so long since I've seen any of you and ..," Anita smiled a bit as tears began to fall again.

"Here you go lass," the man said handing her his towel. Anita waved him off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," She turned to the league still sniffling a bit. "Uncle John this is the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," beginning with Nemo, then Henry, Mina, Tom, and Finally with a big smile, Rodney. The burly man. Now known as John, raised his eyebrows when he saw Rodney standing there in just his coat, hat, and grease paint.

"Extraordinary indeed," John breathed. " Nice to meet you all none the less. Can I get any of you a drink?" Mina, Henry, and Nemo declined politely and sat down at a near by table. Tom, and Skinner got a beer and sat down with the others.

"I already know you're not a drinker," John said coming around from the bar and sitting next to Anita at the counter. "So what brings you back? We've all really missed you."

"I know," Anita sighed glancing toward the League who were stealing glances at the two, especially skinner. "I've come back to see to my problem and this time I brought help," Anita's voice lowered as she said that last bit.

"Are you sure about this, I mean why not except it, it is apart of you now," John said. Anita turned to him with a scorn.

"I've been excepting it all my life. I hate it." Anita looked back to the League.

"Just think about it. Look they're a fine bunch but do you really want to put them in harms way." Anita sighed again looking down at the floor.

"No. I just can't do this anymore by myself. He killed Franquois, uncle John. I could never forgive myself if I didn't do anything."

"I know, but you be careful you hear. Things been happenen, strange things and I don't want to have to come get the corpse if you get my meaning." Anita nodded silently. She looked up at the man who had taken care of her ever since she was changed and smiled slightly. Leaning forward she gave him a peck on the check.

"Oh go on you, you're making me soft," John grumbled. Anita laughed at him and hugged him. "Now I got some rooms you can use. There already set in case we get visitors and your welcome to stay as long as it be necessary." Anita kissed him on the cheek again.

"Thank you Uncle John. For everything."

He nodded, "Now go on with your group. I suspect we'll be brining out the music soon," he winked.

Anita scorned at him, this time in a more playful manor before walking over to where the League sat.

"I trust everything is well," Nemo asked as Anita sat in the empty chair next to Skinner. She smiled.

"Yes. Everything is good."

"Well in that case, when does the dancing begin. I've eyed me a beauty or two already." The League rolled their eyes.

"Skinner keep in mind there will be no trouble made here with these people," Nemo stared sternly at the invisible man.

"I promise to on my best behavior," Skinner said with a bow of his head. Suddenly a band at the left side of the room began to play a fast and fun tune. Skinner got up out of his chair as many people started to dance.

"Nemo I'm afraid I'm going to have to break my promise by asking Miss Anita to dance with me," Skinner turned to Anita with a goofy smile. "Would give me the great pleasure."

"Hmmm," Anita gave a mischievous smile, "I don't know how good can you dance?"

"Well there's only one way to find out," SKinner raised an eyebrow, "isn't there," his smile grew bigger as Anita got up and grabbed his hands and they walked out into the room a ways with the other dancers.

"Miss Mina, um…. I..would, would you like to dance….with me," Henry said as he stood up facing Mina. Tom and Nemo glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. Mina smiled at Henry's nervousness. Getting up she locked he arm with Henry's, " I would love to,"

"Henry gave a sigh of relief and they walked over to were Anita and Skinner were dancing. Skinner was twirling Anita who was laughing and beat red in the face from all the fast dancing.

It wasn't long till Tom was dancing and even Nemo was asked to dance by a very lovely woman.

After the dancing and music had settled and people began to leave the League were shown to their rooms. They were small but cozy, decorated in dark wood furniture consisting of a dresser and small chair in the corner besides the bed. Light cream colored trim outlined the room, contrasting everything perfectly in a simple style.

Anita sat at her dresser in a simple cotton gown with thin sleeves and a dark blue wooven shall around her shoulders. Not able to sleep, she silently brushed through her long red hair. Slightly making her jump a knock was heard at the door. Getting up she answered the door she smiled at the man leaning casually against the door frame.

A.N. Well it's been a long time and my writing style is slightly different but I hope you guys like the chapter. I'm doing another story but I'm going to switch and try to do a chapter of this story and the other one every day so I can get them finished and hopefully leave all you awesome readers with two good stories.

Love Koty M


	6. i think I'm beginning to like you

Ch. 6 I'm beginning to like you.

"Thank you for coming, Skinner," Anita said stepping aside to let him in.

"Well you know me, never one to pass up an invitation to a beautiful woman's room." Anita felt her face turn red.

"Thank you but I think I can hardly be called beautiful."

"Why miss, you insult me," Skinner put his hand to his chest.

"Skinner, please. We mustn't forget you're here," Anita scorned.

"Yeah, why am I here?"

"I need to ask you, what do you think about Henry and Mina? Do you think they'll be able to find a cure?"

"They're smart fellows. They'll find a cure sure enough don't you worry," Skinner smiled through his grease paint.

"The reason I'm asking," Anita began. She went over to the bed and sat down clasping her hands in front of her, "The moon cycle is starting over and in a few weeks it will be a full moon," she looked up at Skinner who had pulled the chair from the small desk in front of Anita.

"I don't know about finding one that soon but…"

"I need that cure before the next full moon or…" Anita closed her eyes, "None of you are safe. It's not safe. I'm not safe!" she looked at Skinner's face, so close to hers, "You all should go before it is too late," she whispered, "I should have never asked you…." Skinner put a finger gently to her lips.

"You're talking nonsense," he took his finger away. "We are honored to help you. I know it's not easy. Not easy being different, but you have to be strong and I know you can be strong."

"I needed to hear that, thank you. I can't do this alone anymore. I'm glad you answered my call for help."

"Well in that case, I'm glad too. Now enough, or I'll get all soft and express my inner feelings," Skinner grinned.

Anita laughed softly, "Can you go one day without making jokes?"

"I haven't been able to do it yet." Skinner's grin widened.

"Well as much as I wish to stay and seduce you into giving me a goodnight kiss I really need my sleep." Anita nodded and Skinner turned to leave.

"Wait," Anita placed her hand on Skinner's arm. "Will you walk with me a bit?" Skinner turned to her and nodded.

Anita and Skinner walked down the small hallway quietly so they wouldn't wake any of the others as they walked pass their rooms. Going down the stairs they went down to the pub.

It was late so not many people were around besides the night travelers getting a rest and some food. Anita waved to a young man with sandy blond hair. He was behind the counter cleaning some glasses. He smiled and waved back.

"What are you two doing up so late?" He asked as Skinner and Anita sat down at the bar. He raised an eyebrow, "Not up to any trouble are you?"

"Now, Jacob," Anita winked at him.

"Well what can I get for you two?"

"Oh nothing for me thanks." Anita waved her hand. Skinner did the same when Jacob turned to him.

"Alright then, haler if you need anything." Jacob went to the end of the bar and went back to cleaning glasses.

"So," Skinner began clearing his throat. "This is where you grew up?"

"Pretty much, I lived here since I was nine. Then I moved to London when I was about 23 years-old searching for the one who killed my brother and did this to me," Anita said staring at the counter.

"Why did you leave France so young?"

"My mother couldn't bare to look at me," Anita turned her face away so Skinner couldn't see her eyes, "You see I had snuck out that night, we had a small house and I hated it, hated being cooped up, so that's what I did. I snuck out and Franquois had followed me. Once he caught up to me yelled at me, said it was dangerous to be out at night and Mama would get on to me if she found out. I made him promise not to tell her and her agreed. We walked a bit, taking a longer way home so we could talk when I heard something and Franquois went to check. Next thing I knew something had ripped his throat apart and soon it chased after me snagging me with its horrible claws," Anita attentively caressed her left arm.

"I woke up at home in my bed, my mother standing over me crying. Ever since then she sort of blamed me for my brothers death. She didn't say and even denied it when I asked her but I knew different. When I started to change she couldn't handle me any more and sent me to live with john and his family, I've been with them ever since."

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you."

Anita shrugged, "I knew. Deep down I knew I would have to leave and so I built myself up and learned to deal with what was going to happen."

"You are a brave woman," Skinner smiled. "and if you don't mind I'm going to kiss…" Skinner was stopped by soft full lips on his.

A.N. Ya! Stay tuned please!


	7. the antidote

Ch. 7 The Antidote

Anita broke away from the soft lips. His lips. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She kissed him!. Butterflies rose in her stomach causing her to sheepishly look down. Skinner placed a finger under her chin gently lifting her head up to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I I wasn't thinking and…." Anita was hushed by Skinners finger pressed to her lips. She forced herself to finally look into his eyes.

"You beat me to it." He smiled.

"well I just…its just that," Anita looked down again, "I never let myself get to comfortable with people I…."

"People you what?"

"People I like……everything," Anita gestured to herself. Touching her hands to her chest, " I seem to ………everything just seems to go so wrong for them and with your antidote I don't want to," Anita looked up at Skinner, who had a confused expression on his face." I should have told you….we all should have."

"What? What is it? What do you mean antidote?" Skinner leaned forward taking Anita's hands.

"Mina finished your antidote." Anita sighed, "She wanted to make sure there was no side effects and such before she told you. That way when she was sure it was safe she could give it to you immediately. She means good Skinner, she was just worried. We all were, especially." Skinner smiled broadly, a hint of mischief.

"What? Anita playfully glared at him afraid he was laughing at her.

"So you like me then eh?" Anita laughed softly turning away from him.

"I would think the answer was obvious." she frowned facing Skinner again. "I don't won't you to be mad, they knew how much it would mean to you. Do you understand, your one of them. You're one of the League of extraordinary Gentlemen…..they need to know how you would fell about being normal again."

Skinner smiled, putting a chaste kiss to her hand. "Is she sure it's safe now?"

"You mean you're not…," Anita's eyes widened, "you not angry?"

"No. I've been with the League long enough to know that they wouldn't do me harm unless it was necessary and I'm ready to be normal again. It would be nice."

Anita gave a shake of her head, "I envy people such as that. They are so brave," Anita reached out gently caressing Skinner's cheek, careful not to mess up the grease paint. "They're survivors. Like you" Skinner nodded. Anita smiled at him, "Why don't we go wake up Mina and the Doc." She gently tugged on Skinner's hand.

"So the antidote is safe then?" Anita only grinned in response.

"Alright Mr. Skinner, are you ready?" Mina asked handing him a vile of clear liquid. He sat quietly at the end of the bed, no grease paint on. He wore only a simple pair of black pants.

The League silently waited, all gathered around him. Skinner was unusually quiet and that would have troubled the League but under the circumstances it was almost expected.

Skinner finally nodded.

"Now this doesn't cure the invisibility even though you'll be able to see yourself now. You'll be able to change back at will, I'm afraid the invisibility serum has been in your bloodstream to long to be completely rid of it. It will take some time to learn but you'll get the hang of it soon enough." Henry said patting his friend on the shoulder. With that Skinner took the stopper out of the tiny vile.

"Well here it goes." He threw his head back and swallowed the liquid in one motion.

Finely sculpted shoulders started to appear, the epidermis then the full shape. Next the face and hair started to appear. Soon full layers of epidermis were visible and more details, showing a lean slightly defined muscular torso.

Anita couldn't stop staring, watching him appear before her. His pale skin to his eyes. They appeared to be a grey-blue color or a dark mixture of hazel and blue….they were beautiful. His hair, now fully visible, was a light auburn color and curly. If his hair were straight it would almost certainly brush his broad shoulders. Long slender hands appeared and then his feet.

Skinner lifted his hands in front of his face. He bent and wriggled his fingers, he touched them to his face felling the slight stubble around his jaw.

"Well how do I look?" Mina grabbed a hold of his shoulders facing him towards the mirror. His eyes widened .

"Very handsome…….for a red head,. No offence Anita." Tom said. Everyone turned to look at Tom who just shrugged.

"I agree." Anita said going p to Skinner and hugging him.

The League waited downstairs in the pub all sitting at a table.

"Were is he?" Tom asked.

"Give him time Mr. Sawyer, Skinner is still getting used to the idea he can be seen." Nemo said, "Here, he is coming now." Nemo pointed at the stairs. Skinner was wearing black pants with a white shirt and his jacket. He was clean shaven and his hair nearly pulled back except for a few strands that hung at the sides of his face. He slowly walked over to the table and sat down fidgeting with his clothes uncomfortably.

"I'm not used to wearing this much clothing,"

"You better get used to it for if I catch you skulking around naked like before you'll wish you were still invisible." Mina warned. Skinner grinned at her.

"Lets get to business shall we," Nemo scorned. "Where exactly is this town the beast was last spotted Miss Anita?"

"I Falcurk, 10 miles from here. I don't know much of the town except it used to be a safe ground for travelers."

"WE must get there as soon as possible. What about the man you said you knew there?"

"His name is Marlond Hennings, he's a good man and he can to the sightings and get us some witnesses that have seen the beast." Anita visibly flinched at having to call it a beast, though it was one but the fact that she was one as well. Well that made her a beast too didn't it?

"And he has a place set up for us to stay?"

"Yes."

"Well let's go."

A.N. How exciting ya! Keep reviewing ! I hope I did Tony Curran justice.

BTW here is a cast list.

Anita- I have no Idea any suggestions?

Skinner- Tony Curran

Mina- Peta Wilson

Tom- Shane west

Nemo- Naseeruddin Shah

Henry- Jason Flemyng

John- John rhyes davies

Jacob- Nick Moran

And………………..Marlond will be played by the beautiful Tony Goldwyn.


	8. Mr Marlond HenningsSorry if this ch isn'...

A.N: Ok I'm going to start my author's note first cause wow it's been a while since I've updated and I just wanted to explain myself.

Well what can I say all of you who's gone to school and put up with those crappy End of the School Year Tests then you can comply with my reasoning for not updating in like a month. School has been very tiring with this being my junior year and having to get ready for all that senior stuff, plus we had to fill out our senior schedules. That was loads of fun coughs. I will try to do as many chapters as I can, I've got two other stories to work on but I like where this one is going so I'm gonna stick with it for you guys. I LOVE YOU!

Well alright I'm going to stop rambling and get back to the story, hopefully you guys haven't forgotten about it ;D!

On with chapter 8.

Ch. 8 Marlond Hennings.

"So this is it?" Tom asked peering out the window at the small houses and buildings of Falcurk, Scotland. Smoke rose from the chimney structures in small wisps and puffs.

"It's really small. Kind of like my town back in Missouri."

"I find it quite a cozy little town. Very peaceful." Mina said, she too was looking out the window. A small smile on her lips.

"I've only been here two or three times since my search began. I know enough of it though to show you around." Anita looked about in search for the blacksmith shop where Mr. Marlond Hennings worked. She finally spotted it. Sitting on the corner of the street, it was probably the tallest buildings in falcurk, not to mention probably one of the most profitable. Though judging that by sight, you would probably think otherwise.

"Turn here and park the automobile on the curb, Nemo please."

"As you wish." He was silent for a moment. "Miss Anita, I hope we will not have trouble with this Mr. Hennings. You trust him entirely?"

Anita hesitated before answering then finally said, "Yes." she licked her suddenly dry lips. Its not that she didn't trust Hennings but if he didn't trust you he would set his own little traps and once they were set you couldn't get out.

Skinner reached over and grabbed Anita's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He had a small smile on his face when she turned to him. She smiled back.

"You ok? You seem a bit nervous." Skinner said.

Anita gave a small sigh. "It's just that I'm so close now. I've waited for this all my life and now I can feel it at my fingertips." She looked down. "I don't want to mess it up." Anita leaned in to Skinners shoulder for a moment closing her eyes and just relishing in the feel of him. Skinner wrapped and arm around her shoulder lightly resting his chin on the top of her head.

"No need to worry about that. If this gets turned around on us it won't be your fault. Besides you got your good luck charm with you." Skinner smiled broadly looking down at her. Anita smirked at him and quickly turned her face away. Seeing his smile, it became contagious and it often caused her to blush. She still couldn't figure out why.

"We best be going in now." Anita said noticing her and Skinners audience smiling at them like a mother does when she's watching her child in amusement.

He sat silently looking at them. A quiet, chilling expression on his face as his eyes took them in one by one. His eyes finally settled on Nemo.

"Who are you?" Hennings asked his voice deep and calm.

"You may call me Nemo, if your loyalty and trustworthy holds." Nemo moved a bit closer to the plain desk Hennings was seated at.

"Forgive my directness, Mr. Hennings but we have had our misfortunes with betrayal and it has made us all on edge." The dark wood of the small room and the little lighting cast shadows on Hennings face as he leaned forward. Forearms resting on the desk.

"You won't need to worry about any betraying from me. I've worked with Anita before on this particular matter and she kept to her end of our arrangement and I will do so in return. She's a very respectable woman."

Nemo nodded. "Yes, I would have to agree."

"Now as I understand it you need a place to bed down and food." The league nodded.

"Well I can promise a good place to sleep. As for food my wife can cook a good meal well enough."

"Thank you, Marlond. I greatly appreciate it. Tell Marge my thanks." Anita snuggled her arm through Skinner's with a small smile. Hennings took this in with curiosity.

"Would there be any sleeping arrangements?" Anita, Skinner, and Mina and Henry looked at each other, then back to Hennings. Tom and Nemo stood silently.

"We can manage, thank you." Mina said breaking the awkward silence.

"Alright then, its been a long day for you I'm sure. I'll show you to your rooms if you wish."

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." Anita said.

Hennings lead them up a flight of stairs that were on the left side of the small blacksmith shop, behind the desk. Once upstairs the entered the main living area of the Hennings' small but nice home. Dark wood walls and simple furniture created a warm feeling about the house. They went through the living area and down a hall. There was three doors on the left and two on the right. Pictures were set between each door. Another door was set at the very end of the hall, most likely Hennings and his miss's room.

"All the doors on the left are rooms and there's a room on the right. That would be the last door on the right. The first door would be the bathroom. Its got a utility, sink and tub for your use. The room at the far end is me and Marge's room. "

"We should get an early start tomorrow. I hope you don't mind waking early."

"Not at all. I'll have Marge get you up for breakfast. I'm sorry you didn't get the pleasure of meeting her tonight but she's been a bit ill and beds down early."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We do have a doctor with us if you would want him to have a look at her before we leave in the morning." Anita glanced back at henry.

"That would be much appreciated."

"I'll take care of that fist thing in the morning." Henry piped in. Hennings nodded.

"Well I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for your help again."

Hennings just nodded again. "Thanks for your help." Anita smiled.

"Good night."

Hennings went to his room as did everyone else. They all needed their rest, though not many would get any. They had other plans.

Anita quietly closed the door, turning to skinner she smiled and walked over to him. She put a little sway to her walk, making the ends of her white night gown swoosh. He smiled back, a deviousness to his small smile. Anita was glad she could see his face now. She could tell what he was thinking by the expressions he made. She sat at the end of the bed. Skinner was laying on his back, head resting against the pillows, and his hands resting behind his head. His eyes were dark and playful like his smile.

Her smile widened at the sight of him like that, his hair down and loose around his face. He looked so inviting with his bare chest and muscular arms. "You know Mr. Skinner, I'm not that tired." Anita said in almost a whisper.

Skinner smiled widely, "Me either."

Anita moved from her spot at the end of the bed and slowly crawled over to skinner. He watched her, his eyes sparkling.

"Miss Perry, I do believe you're trying to seduce me." Skinner said playfully. Smiling even more, Anita move herself to where she loomed over him. Her arms on either side of him. She stared into his dark eyes, once bright and almost crystal blue-green. Leaning into him she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

"Well, we're not tired. What shall we do about this?" Skinner whispered against Anita's lips. She smiled against his almost chuckling.

A.N. HA ha ha ! This is just loads of fun evil hehehe's I hope you guys liked the chap and for those waiting for the action don't fret it'll all be in the next chapter.

Sorry if I made any mistakes and if any of you can help me out with the intimacy than please do. OH! Who thinks I should start working on Mina's and Henry's relationship? Hmm? R and R I LOVE YOU!


	9. surprises

A.N. Ahhh, I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. School is finally out though, so do not fret. There is more Skinner and Anita here for you! I'm also slowly going to start on the Henry/Mina love in this story but I'm not sure how I'm going to go about it, so, as I said, it will be slow.

I hope you enjoy this chapie and I am sooo grateful for all of you who have stuck with this story. Your just going to have to beat me to get more updates and so I don't get sidetracked, lol.

On with the story!

Not So Bad Ch. 9: Surprises

Anita stared at the sleeping man next to her. His hands, one resting lazily on her side, the other resting against his chest. Smiling she nestled herself close to him, fitting perfectly with the curve of his body. She reached up and took a lock of his red hair, twirling it between her fingers. She felt as if she was in a dream being with Skinner like this. Never in a million years did she think she would be able to start over and live happy, but her journey wasn't over yet. There was still room for something to go wrong, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Anita was going to do anything to keep what she had so longingly wanted all her life and she wasn't about to let complications ruin it.

Skinner groggily awoke at the feel of light little tugs at his hair and light humming.

"Hmmmm, is it time to get up?" he asked sleepily. He slowly opened his eyes to see Anita smiling at him slightly and still humming, even after answering his question.

"No. Not yet." Skinner returned the smile and wrapped both of his arms around Anita's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She did the same lightly running her nails up and down Skinner's bare back.

"What are you humming?" Skinner asked softly entangling his own fingers in Anita's soft hair, so much like his own.

"It's a folk song my mother sang to me when I was little and couldn't fall asleep. It's called "Jetam emour tu"."

"It sounds lovely."

"Hmm, as long as I live I'll never be able to forget that song. I'm going to sing it to my children and hopefully they'll sing it to their children and so on." Skinner kissed the top of her head gently.

"They will."

"Oh, sorry!" a young, rounded woman yelped startling the two lovers. She had peeked her head in through the door, but quickly retreated behind it when she saw Anita and Skinner.

"Breakfast is ready for you down stairs." the woman, who had to be Marge, said from behind the door.

Skinner groaned and Anita chuckled "We'll be right there! Thank you."

Everyone was already downstairs, except for Henry and Mina when Skinner and Anita made their way down to the kitchen area. The young woman from earlier was at the stove wearing a simple dress and apron . Her dark brown hair was done in a neat French braid. Nemo, Tom, and Marlond were at the table talking most likely about the days future events. Nemo already had a map out and was energetically pointing at a few spots on the map, Marlond listening intently to the wiser man.

"Already bunkered up about the great hunt and they haven't even ate breakfast." Marge said turning, smiling at Skinner and Anita as they moved to sit. "Sorry to interrupt your fest this morning." Marge said giving them an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it, Marge." Anita patted Marge on the shoulder.

"What fest?" Tom asked staring at Skinner with a raised eyebrow as the couple reached the table.

"Tom, I do believe you are a cat…and what always kills the cat?" Skinner asked.

"Curiosity…" Tom mumbled taking the hint.

"Where is Henry and Mina?" Anita asked noting the other two empty chairs. She reached over and took Skinner's hand in hers as they both sat down next to one another.

Tom looked up at Anita, a smirk on his face. "They'll be down in a minute." he then turned to Skinner with a wink.

Anita furrowed her brows at Tom's expression and behavior but decided to ignore it.

"Shall we discuss where we will be going. Mr. Hennings has informed us that Godrey is where we should start for that is where the most recent attacks have occurred." Nemo gestured with his hand to a map of the small town of Falkurc.

"Well, I would suggest that, yes. The more we investigate the beast's hunting grounds, the easier it will be to pick out a routine. Easier to pick up on its favorite places and its behavioral patterns."

"We might even find enough clues to catch the beast in human form."

"I certainly hope so." Tom whispered. Anita looked at Tom briefly, agreeing with his comment and glad he was deciding to be adult about the situation.

Mina and Henry startled everyone from their serious discussion when they finally came down, arm in arm and caught up in their own conversation.

"Alright is everyone here?" Marlond asked, not finding it strange that the vampiress was sharing her deepest interests with the doctor who usually was to nervous and quiet to speak, especially to a woman. Now they were almost playfully arguing…almost bickering like a couple.

"Yes, I believe so." Nemo said.

Marlond got up out of his chair and went over to the young woman, his wife.

"Marge," she turned around at hearing her name and at Marlond putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You better be careful out there. In my state I don't want to be having to look for you." Marlond chuckled at his wife's demanding.

"I will, and speaking of your state," He turned facing Henry and mina. "This is Doctor Henry Jeykle . He is going to give you a check up. You know you've been sick for a few weeks now, I just want to make sure it isn't something serious." Marge cupped Marlond's cheek and smiled.

"You don't worry about me. I'll be over this soon. I'm sure of it." she looked at Henry, "It is nice to meet you and whatever he has told you, I assure you it is not that bad." Henry nodded, smiling.

"As I understand it, you have been having trouble with your stomach. If that's the case we can take a look after we eat and I can cure that right away. No need to worry."

"Oh I'm not worried none, just anxious to prove my speculations." With that she turned back to cooking, a secretive smile forming on her lips.

Henry came out of the fairly large room with Marge at his arm, both smiling.

"I don't understand how you women always seem to know." Henry teased.

"Well, I'd be a bit baffled if we didn't. After all we are the ones that carry the babes for 9 months."

Henry smiled at the Woman now seemingly glowing. "I suppose you would be."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and went into the living area where the League waited.

"Well what is it? Everything alright?" Marlond asked going to his wife. Her and Henry were both laughing slightly cheered up by the good news.

"Well what is it?" Marlond asked again. "It can't be that bad since you two are in joyfull spirits."

"I better leave this to you." Henry said. He patted Marlond on the back, then guided the rest of the league out to the front of the building.

"What's going on? Please tell me."

Marge took Marlond's hand and gently placed it on her abdomen.

"Congratulations dad." she whispered. Marlond's eyes widened.

A.N. Ha ha ha, left ya with a cliff hanger. AND PLEASE SOMEONE GIVE ME ADVICE ON THE MINA/HENRY ROMANCE! I dreadfully need it.

Hope you guys stick with my fic! I love you!


	10. Author's Notes

A.N. Ok guys….looks away in shame you can beat me, shoot me, I don't care; but I deserve it for deserting you all for so long. I got your lovely review and it has inspired me once again. YAAAA!!!!!! I'm in college right now and for all of you who know how hectic that is will understand my reasoning for not updating in god knows how long. But here's what I am going to do; I'm going to go through my story and fix any mistakes I made and finish it for all you lovely people, who I can't believe haven't forgotten about this story ye. Thanks, that means a lot that you guys have waited on me all this time. And, because I love you all so much I'll throw in a sequel.

P.S. For those of you that might have a problem with me changing stuff, just say so k. I won't make any drastic changes but knowing me I'll need to do some major revising probably, lol. Drop me a line, or if you have any suggestions that would be great. This is my e-mail address Truly,

Koty M


End file.
